The Day Sanner Met Him
by AnimeLoverForever1
Summary: The Story About How Spanner Met Tsuna WARNING YAOI


Hey kid wake up come on I said wake up

"where am I?"

"you are in my hose I brought you here when I found you on the ground"

"o..oh really well thank you for doing so" the boy said as he sat up to look at the one who he was talking to and then smiled, the man looked down at the boy and said

"come on I will cook something for you to eat ok now come this way"

So the boy got on his feet and followed the man to the liver room and he sat down as he waited for the man to come back in with the food, when the man came back in he gave the food to the boy and said

"well eat up or you're not going to get better"

The boy looked at the man then to the food then back at the man

"there's nothing weird in it so eat it, now I am going for a bath just make yourself at home ok"

Then the man walked up the stairs to go and have a bath, then the boy heard the bath go, as he was eating the food and it was very good at that the boy thought as he put the plate down on the table and had a look around but, then he came to a photo of the man with someone

"I wonder who this is?"

"it's my ex but he is gone now, he died"

When the boy heard the man he turned to look behind him and saw the man with only atowel on him the boy then blushed and turned back to look at the photo and said

"o..oh I am sorry that he passed away"

"..."

Then the man walked up to the boy and patted his head and said

"it's ok you don't have to say sorry but thank you"

Then the two of them sat down on the coach and the man said

"so what's your name kiddo"

"ummmm...well it's Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada"

"ooh nice name my name is Spanner"

"well now that we know each other's names I think it is time to go to bed don't you think Tsuna?"

"yes but were am i going to sleep?"

"hahaha good point ummmm well I guess you will be sleeping with me in my room, is that ok with you Tsuna?"

"yea it's ok with me Spanner-sempai"

When Tsuna said that it made Spanner blush but he didn't show it then got up to show Tsuna where he will be sleeping for the night, when they got into Spanners room he went to his bed and sat on it and told Tsuna to come and lay with him and as Tsuna did Spanner smiled and laid down too, then they both fell asleep.

"ah ah ahhhh Span..Spanner-sempai d..d don't do that ahhhhh"

"mmmmm Tsuna this feels soooo good I..I I can't hold it I I'm going too"

Then the doorbell rang and woke Spanner up, Spanner didn't what to know why he was dreaming of the boy but he then got up and went down the stairs to answer the door. When Spanner opened the door he saw Byakuran and Deamon Spade at the door

"why hello Spanner were you still asleep?"

"Yes soo what do you two what now huh?"

"oh nothing really me and Byakuran were just out on a date when we thought of coming to see how you were doing that's all really"

"…"

"well that's really good and all but now is not a very good time ok sooo got to go bye"

"ok then we will go bye"

"Yea bye"

Spanner then shut the door and went back inside to make Breakfast for him and Tsuna and when it was ready he put it on the table, and went to wake up Tsuna

"Tsuna wake up"

"huh oh is it morning all ready"

"yes I got breakfast out so get up and then come down stairs ok?"

"y yea ok"

Spanner then lead Tsuna down to the kitchen where he had a placed the food and signalled Tsuna to sit down as did he.

"ok …wow this is soooo good Spanner-sempai"

"!...thank you Tsuna I am glad you like it"

Spanner then smiled at Tsuna, Tsuna just looked down at his food, after that they put their plates away and went out to go shopping for more food and to get Tsuna some new clothes

"Spanner-Sempai do u have a mobail phone?"

"Uhh oh yea y?"

"cus I need to phone home and tell my mum were I am"

"oh don't worry about that I phoned you're mum last night"

"h…how?"

"got it from you're bag"

"oh..ok soooo what shop are we going to?"

"hehehe a girls shop" Spanner said with a very evil looking smile, when Tsuna saw that smile he was scared of what might happen but he went with Spanner into the girls shop, they were in there for about an hour then got some clothes for Tsuna then went home.

****Later That Night****

Tsuna was laying in bed thinking about Spanner then something strange to him happened, when he looked down he saw that his length was sticking up, he was blushing like there was no tomorrow, then Tsuna heard the bedroom door open and there was Spanner looking at him with a smile

"Tsuna what you doing"

"huh n..nothing"

Tsuna was trying so hard to hide the fate he was hard but Spanner came over to the bed and said

"Tsuna do you what help with that hehehe" Spanner said as he lant down to Tsuna to kiss him

"ummmm Sp..Spanner- Sempai mm mm ha ha Spanner-Sempai ha ha"

"do u like that Tsuna"

"ah ah nn"

"well I will take that as a yes"

**Keep Reading To Find Out What Happens **


End file.
